


You're dead

by haramiya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aigis's view on the twins' departure</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're dead

I’m unique, I think

I don’t share the same sentiments as them

I don’t miss you

Not quite like them

After all

I was the one who doomed you

 

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

It’s not painful for me to think about you

 

That’s not what’s painful

 

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

 

I doomed you

A fate that I wouldn’t wish on anyone

But I didn’t have these emotions

Ones that told me what I did was wrong

 

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

 

And I know you looked at me and said okay

And I know I still wanted to cry when you fell asleep

No when you died in my lap

But I doomed you

and I’m not waiting because I know you won’t come back

 

but I’m sorry

I’m sorry

 

 


End file.
